tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokka vs. The World
Tokka vs. The World is the 23rd episode of Season 4 and the 101st episode overall. Official Description Plot Raphael and Chompy are enjoying some fun before having to deal with Mikey and Ice Cream Kitty wanting to join in. When Mikey brings up Tokka, Raphael believes Tokka is dead, thinking nothing could survive a supernova. Unknown to them, the military is tracking a large object entering the Milky Way and heading for Earth. The object they are tracking: Tokka, still very much alive. As the Turtles and Casey are watching "Chris Bradford's 2 Ruff Krew," they discuss the events regarding April from "The Power Inside Her", before Splinter has them change the channel to Channel 6, who reports on the approach of Tokka from NASA and the Earth Protection Force. As the Turtles realize that Tokka is coming for Chompy, they also realize that if the world's military attack her, it could mean war. At a military base, Bishop speaks to the general in charge named General Griffen, explains Tokka to him, and knows that Tokka would only come to Earth for certain reasons, even when the general asks for Utrom assistance to deal with Tokka. Back with the Turtles, they consider getting a Kraang Stealth Ship, but the military seized them all, so they decide to try their luck with TCRI instead, which has since been taken over by the military after the Kraang were evicted from it. Splinter warns them to be careful since the military is better organized, and is smarter than the Kraang. Once at TCRI, the gang split up, but Mikey and Casey are soon confronted by EPF soldiers, who immediately deem them hostile and attack them with smoke grenades. As for Leo, Raph, and Donnie, they find all the captured Kraang Stealth Ships and commandeer one, but are soon attacked by the EPF soldiers and surrounded, but Bishop gets them to stand down, before explaining how he has become an ambassador to Earth to help the EPF increase their defenses against alien threats. However, when Raph reveals Chompy, Bishop is horrified they brought him to Earth and demands they hand him over, but Raph refuses. Worse, General Griffen reveals that the EPF have sent a fighter squadron to engage Tokka, but the fighter jets are all wiped out. Even more worse, General Griffen has ordered the commander and his troops to apprehend the Turtles. Bishop tries to overrule him, but the commander refuses to defy Griffin's orders, leaving Bishop to deal with the troops while the Turtles take another Kraang Stealth Ship to take Chompy back to Tokka. As for Mikey and Casey, they are interrogated by Griffen, but then attempt an escape before Mikey is dissected by the hazmat scientists, but it fails and they are soon restrained again. As for Tokka, she soon lands, causing panic among the people of Manhattan as she prepares to begin her search for Chompy. More EPF fighters attempt to engage Tokka as ground troops join in, including commandeered Kraang tech, while Tokka manages to shoot down the Turtles' Kraang Stealth Ship. Bishop finishes off the troops engaging him, before contacting the troops engaging Tokka and orders them to withdraw, but once again, orders from General Griffen overrule him. Bishop confronts Griffen about this, but after Bishop defeats the troops, Griffen faces him personally. Back with Tokka, Donnie manages to get the Stealth Ship airborne again, allowing Raph to get up to Tokka's face and reveal Chompy to her. Once Raph explains how he only took Chompy in because he was worried Tokka had been killed, touched by Raph's compassion for caring for Chompy in her absence, Tokka ends her attacks, and rewards Raph with taking care of Chompy from now on as gratitude for protecting him until she and Chompy could be reunited, along with seeing just how much Chompy and Raph had bonded while she was gone. With Chompy safe and in Raph's care, Tokka departs to return to Magdomar in peace as Leo and the EPF troops celebrate. Meanwhile, Bishop does a good job fighting General Griffen, but because of Bishop's actions, Griffin considers ending the agreement with the Utroms and Dimension X. Before he can finish off Bishop, he's tasered by Casey, knocking him out, allowing Casey, Mikey, and Bishop to celebrate. Back at the lair, Raph is relieved to still be able to look after Chompy with Tokka's permission, but Splinter is concerned about what Raph will do once Chompy fully grows and becomes similar to Tokka in size and appearance. Raph knows that when that time comes, he knows Chompy will have to return to space to be with Tokka again, but when it does, he'll be ready to accept it. Chompy then ends up scorching Raph's face, much to the amusement of Splinter, Casey, and the other Turtles. Debuts * Griffen Splinter's Wisdom Trivia * The part where Michelangelo is slamming his Nun-Chucks against each other is a reference to the elevator scene from The 2014 TMNT movie. Quotes Gallery Category:Season 4 Category:The Show Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2017